1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a micro bump structure, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method of utilizing a solder ball with a normal size to fabricate a micro bump structure.
2. Background
Electronic devices incorporate a lot of electrical components and connectors for implementing a predetermined function. Solder balls are widely used in various conducting components. Since mobile devices are becoming increasingly popular; these electronic devices have to implement ways to reduce in size. Thus, the electrical components and the conducting components are required to be fabricated within a smaller size to fit such demands. In order to implement a type of miniaturization, engineers in this field often utilize expensive micro bumps to form a micro bump structure.
In light of the above-mentioned problems, a manufacturing method for a micro bump structure with low cost is most desired.